The present invention relates generally to horizontal axis washing machines, and more particularly to a vent for the door of such washing machines, to allow air circulation through the machine when not in use.
Horizontal axis washing machines need some form of venting to allow air circulation when the machine is not in use. If this air exchange is not allowed, the tub may develop odors.
The vent should be located so as to permit the transfer of high humidity air outside of the main enclosure of the machine.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved horizontal axis washing machine with a door vent to permit air circulation.
Another object is to provide a door vent for a washing machine which prevents water and suds from becoming entrapped within the door.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a door vent for a horizontal axis washing machine which is simple to install, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.